Gysophillia
by xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears
Summary: I knew from the very beginning that she was your rose. That the only thing you saw in me was her. And I was still tempted by your deepest touches.
1. Iris

♥Gysophillia

_Misstress Hanako_

**Prologue:** I knew from the very beginning that she was your rose. That the only thing you saw in me was her. And I was still tempted by your deepest touches. My unrequited love for you grew more as I got to know you. You couldn't have her, so in the end you chose someone who did look like that perfect woman you dream so heavenly about. I am and will always be that baby's breath that accompies the beautiful rose, to get the roses's undivided attention. You only see me as a filler and I will not let that happen anymore. I won't be that person that is your originated rose, for she is with someone else. I won't be anymore...from this day forward...

--

Flower of the chapter: _Iris - a flower that is so beautiful to look at but only good for one season...spring._

Kagome sat on the bench that was hanging swiftly from the incredibly large cherry blossom tree that was rooted a few yards away from her school. Her eyes staring up at the clouds that drifts above her and for a moment, she looks like she is in deep thought. Breaking out of her trance, her wanderous eyes finds a musculine figure approaching her, slowly. It was him. The significant other in her life...well who she believes to be her significant other. Really, she knew that he was only with her because she looked alot like her cousin, Kikyo. Kikyo was his originated rose. Within the next few moments, he stood infront of her, smiling childishly.

"Hey, Kagome." He spoke, voice full of strength and dominance. Kagome looked up at him and smiled weakly before answering.

"Hi, InuYasha..." She replied, sounding tired. InuYasha sat down besides her and looked like he was gleaming. This got Kagome curious. "Why are you so happy today?"

He turned to her almost like he forgot she was besides him. His cheeks swelling up in a tint of pink."Oh, nothing." Trying to act casual.

"Really? Is it of Kikyo or something?" Kagome blurted out, unintentionally. InuYasha turns to her, wide-eyed and a bit speechless.

"Uh, yeah...she just waved to me." He admitted, not knowing what to say.

Kagome turned away, knowing that all was on his mind was Kikyo. She felt jealousy towards Kikyo, but she also couldn't. This would make her seem like the antagonist and she didn't want to feel like there was a protagonist nor an antagonist. Everything was neutral to her part and she wasn't going to come up with conclusions, though she really did want this to be over with. Her face heated up, thinking even more than usual. She turned towards InuYasha, face scrunched up and unable to keep posture any longer.

"Tell me, InuYasha...why does your face lit up like a star at night when you see Kikyo _waving_ only." Kagome asked abruptedly. InuYasha didn't know what to say. To be honest, if someone was asked that question and that someone was the "lover," what would be the reply? ...silence.

"I...don't know. I just feel important for once." He tried thinking fast. Kagome's heart sunk.

"You feel important that someone _popular_ only **waved** to you?" Kagome asked and he nodded vigorously."Shouldn't you feel important to have me in your life?" This caught him off-guard. How can he reply to that? Or even answer...

"Of course it does---!!"

"No it doesn't! Stop lying to me, InuYasha!! I'm tired of this! You don't even care that I exists in your life, do you?! I can't keep holding up with you!!" Kagome interupted him.

She got off the bench and stomped towards the south of the direction InuYasha was sitting. He quickly got up and followed her. This is not what is suppose to be happening. She should understand he is still a bit young and doesn't know but to be tempted. Freshmen year could be hard and uneasy for any one. Kagome was making this even more difficult.

"Kagome!!" He shouted after her. "Please, hear me out!!"

Kagome turned her body towards him quickly and waited for an explanation. He went quiet and she felt tired. Tired of dealing with this crap all the time. She didn't know what to say to him anymore. Or how she felt about him anymore.

"Well?!" She waited impatiently.

"Let's not end it this way. I didn't mean to make you feel unimportant. You are one of the only people in my life that I care truely about!" Somehow, InuYasha can taste a sour bitterness at the end of his tongue, yet he didn't know what it was.

Kagome smiled sadly and felt persuaded, but she didn't want to leave him. She _cared_ for him too much to let him go...not yet. Tolerance was all she needed with him and if she can handle him liking Kikyo, she can handle his wandering mind and idiotic reactions.

Seeing that she was convinced, he opened up his arm wide for her to enter. And reluctantly she did. Yet somehow, she felt burnt when she touched him. Like his heart didn't belong to her like her's did his. She ignored this burn pressure and cuddled in. InuYasha felt that feeling too, except that it wasn't the feeling that he had hoped for. A warmth, more like an acid arising as he felt Kagome's presence near him. Like his heart wouldn't accept her.

Kagome somehow unconditionally read InuYasha's mind and a strange feeling came to her conclusions..._**used**_ for only that moment.

--

A/N: Short chapter. I swear. I _will_ finish this story before Sunday. :) Scouts honor. ;P


	2. Gysophillia

♥Gysophillia

_Misstress Hanako_

Flower of chapter: _Gypsophillia - a filler flower that accompies the rose to give the rose a better look._

A few days later, Kagome and InuYasha walked through the halls. Suddenly Kikyo walks past them and smiles genuinly towards InuYasha's direction. Kagome took a glance at him and sees that he's in a dazed and sees him in the sweeest smile he never gave her. And with this thought, it made her bitter but she ignored it like always. Squeezing InuYasha's hands she glances at her feet and sees that her pace is different from his. He seems to be walking slow and steady while she was walking a tad bit faster and uncordinately. And somehow she almost felt like crying. And she ignored it, walking with her head held high and with her hands in InuYasha's. She glanced at him again and found him staring far away. She was so close to him...how come she felt so far away? Letting go of his hands, she walked towards a locker. Her locker.

After a while, InuYasha suddenly realizes the lost warmth in his hands and looks around to find his girlfriend at her locker, getting her items. He followers her and believes she will slip her hand to give him the warmth he desires. And she...doesn't. She walks off and leaves him trailing behind her dirt. Sighing, he just follows her and let her be.

"Hey, Kagome! Stop going so fast and wait up for me." InuYasha states calmly and Kagome can only obliged.

Even though she loathes him so much, she still _cares_. And that's what's important. A relationship bond that has caring in it...right? And suddenly she realizes that he slips his hands into her for warmth. Why does he do that? She doesn't know. Even though, it's typical for a couple...it still seems like he's not trying to get her warmth but that of Kikyo's. So should she be surprised? No. It was almost like InuYasha to most of the time, imagine she was Kikyo. She was only there to make Kikyo have attention. More like no one even notices her. Even InuYasha doesn't. And sometimes, she wonders why she is dealing with him...

They reach their destinations and Kagome retracts her hands from InuYasha's and walks the opposite direction after giving him a hug. Even though it burns her suddenly, she gives him that hug. The hug he imaginates is Kikyo's. And she plainly walks off after telling him "goodbye." He waves a bit and walks the opposite direction as well. Trying hard not to think about Kikyo but that of Kagome. Sure he cares for Kikyo...but he really does has feelings for Kagome. She has given him something he has always wanted and that was attention. The feeling of being important for once, but why does it not feel right? Was it because his mind lingers on with Kikyo in eighty percent of the time? He doesn't notice the sad looks Kagome gives him or the way she pulls away like she touched acid. Then he realizes how much Kagome's done for him...but it wanders off to Kikyo and he forgets what he was thinking about...

On the walk home, Kagome doesn't feel like she should be talking to anyone but her mind. Settle out the pieces that was given through experience with InuYasha and try to focuse on the main attention. Should she leave him for he care so much for Kikyo? Or should she just forget about it. She couldn't decide before...but with thinking about it more carefully, she made up her mind.

He sat on the edge of his bed, looking through old photos he had kept. And most of them were of Kikyo. Hidden pictures he had taken when she wasn't looking. Then suddenly he saw a rare picture that had belonged to Kagome. One he decided to take a while back in seventh grade. She was looking up at the clouds and her hair was flowing with the wind. She had on a smile that he never seen for a while now and she looked happy. He never realized how beautiful Kagome really was. Now that he sees Kikyo, he forgot all about Kagome. Kagome was his bestfriend once and they sudden became a significant couple. he flipped through the pages of the album and found much more pictures of Kagome when she was a bit younger and saw how beautiful and care-free she was and still is. Now that he realize, he has something real special in his life...even though Kikyo would be his main priorities, he still had to make time for Kagome in his heart. He can't be filled with lust...no. Suddenly a ringing tone breaks him out of his thoughts and he runs to the hall to answer the phone that is vigorously shaking. Waiting to be yielded and talked into. A strong temptation...

"Hello? Taishou-residence." He spoke sternly into the end of the phone.

"Hey, InuYasha..." Kagome's feminin voice was heard through the other line. And for the first time in a while, he felt his heart jump ten times faster.

"Oh hey, Kagome!" He suddenly shouts excitingly. Something he, himself didn't know he had."What's up?"

"InuYasha...we need to talk." Kagome sounded weak and vulnerable on the other line and it felt like InuYasha was under water.

"About what?"

"About us..." She sounded hesitant. "...I think that we should break up."

He didn't know how to respond to that...Why was she feeling this way? He thought.

"What? Are you joking? Because if you are joking then it's not very funny, not at all." He waited patiently before he could recieve an answer. She sighed.

"I'm serious. Everytime I'm with you...I feel that I have to be someone else. I know that you really really like Kikyo...and I don't want to be her pretend figure for you. I want to be me everytime I hug you. I want to be me everytime I hold your hand and I just want to be me like I use to be when she wasn't around or when you wouldn't imagine me as her! I don't want to live the rest of my life in her shadow or just making her look pretty. I want to be able to like someone and have them like me back...So I need to end this now before I can proceed any further..." Kagome gave a long speech that left him unable to comprehend.

"...I-I...You really want this...?" InuYasha spoke softly, feeling as though he was rejected once again.

"Yes, more than I ever wanted anything..." Kagome said sadly yet proudly. "I-I don't want to be someone else when I can be me, InuYasha...do you understand where I am getting to?'

"...not really, but I have nothing in the matter to say...just good luck in life then Kagome..." InuYasha suddenly felt like his heart broke into millions of pieces..

"I don't think that I can ever see you again, InuYasha...you'll bring back horrific memories. So I do bid you well and expect that you have a grand with whatever you pursue...and good luck with you and..._Kikyo_."

And that left another bitter taste on InuYasha's tongue.


	3. Birds of Paradise

♥Gysophillia

_Misstress Hanako_

Flower of chapter: _Birds of Paradise - able to bring back alive by adding H2O. Even though it may not be beauty's worth...if has a significance in it and should be shared with the world._

After a year past, InuYasha finally got Kikyo to speak to him. He had forgotten about his break-up with Kagome and he moved on. As for her, she had continued on with her school work and began life clean. The school talent show were coming up right around the corner and Kagome wanted to participate in. She wanted to play her guitar and sing for her audience. So she signed up...she wanted to be outspoken and be able to just live life to the fullest. She hadn't forgotten about InuYasha but she kept him at the back of her mind. Only when necessary. A new student had arrived to their school that year and Kagome became quick, fast friends with her. Her name was Sango, Taijiya. As in coral...but a coral has a beauty in it and Sango had hers. Kagome confided in Sango and tells her life to Sango. Sango sympathizes and stays there for Kagome as Kagome does he same for her.

"So, Kagome? You are serious about joining the school talent show?" Sango asks curiously.

"Of course! You know that I am." Kagome cheers inwardly to herself.

"If you say so. It's just that it gets pretty embarrasing and you never know who could jinx ya." Sango says.

"Maybe it's you that is jinxing me!" Kagome giggles as well as Sango and they both turn the corner to have InuYasha and Kikyo making out by the lockers.

Kagome's heart rips a bit but doesn't notice and she cringes. InuYasha has definitely changed that year. He became a new person and was irrogant and rude. He looks like another one of _them_. Eversince he started dating Kikyo. Kagome doesn't mind no more and she won't see them both as threats in her life. The girls just walks past the distgusting smoochers and pretends that they don't exist. But while walking past, Kagome manages to whisper something that InuYasha and Kikyo can hear.

"Get a room, replusive homo sapiens."

And InuYasha retracts and looks over Kagome's direction. She has changed alot as well. Her beauty became more revealing as she grew and she was more tempting than Kikyo was. She seemed more confident and more powerful with Sango by her side. Most of all, she was fiesty and somehow it turned him on. Then he realizes that Kagome had called him repulsive...and ignores it. Trying to be patient as Kagome once taught him. Kikyo though became furious and just grabbed his hands roughly and takes him to her locker.

"Now listen, InuYasha! You _have_ to be _cool_ to be able to sit with me, got it?" Kikyo demanded...and he obliged.

A few months rolled by and the talent show had begun and Kagome had gotten her piece written and composed with the help of Sango. Sango was harmony while she was melody. It was all thanks to Sango, and Kagome is grateful and doesn't take Sango for granted. Right now, Kagome was behind the curtains and nervous because she didn't know how it was all going to conclude to. And she risk that chance. The curtain rolls and Kagome is infront of thousands. Ready to begin...

1..

2..

3...

_"It seems like yesterday, we were just children..._

_...Now at this very moment,_

_Everyone around us has changed._

_But stating the obvious is out of range,_

_So has you,_

_Now what will I do?"_

InuYasha stares intently at Kagome's structure and her voice calms him. He always knew Kagome could sing, but he never knew that she was going to have the guts to be able to go up on stage.

_"Where did we go wrong?_

_I'd thought our friendship last long..._

_And now here I am,_

_Singing on this stand,_

_Trying to break free,_

_from every miserable thing..._

_Where did we go wrong...?"_

Sango's voice flowed with Kagome's perfectly and it made InuYasha go into silent moment of awestruck. Even the audience thought this was a wonderous piece.

_"Everyone's eyes are closed,_

_and they can't see what's behind those doors,_

_The ones that give opportunities,_

_Happiness of specialties,_

_And I don't care what you say,_

_I'm still holding up to this day..."_

_"Where did we go wrong?_

_I'd thought our friendship last long..._

_And now here I am,_

_Singing on this stand,_

_Trying to break free,_

_from every miserable thing..._

_Where did we go wrong...?"_

_"It seems like yesterday, we were just children..._

_...Now at this very moment,_

_Everyone around us has changed._

_But stating the obvious is out of range,_

_So has you,_

_Now what will I do?"_

The song ended and everyone clapped. It was beautiful...and it opened many eyes of the youth. Making them realize what has happen to most of them. Even InuYasha's eyes...his realization to bring back alive the bond he once had with Kagome. He has Kikyo, yes. But he didn't want to break such a beautiful bond he once had with Kagome and it's an opportunity he left and wants back.

The next day Kagome walked through the halls with her head up high and she didn't care as many stared at her in awe and some smiled gratefully to her new build confidence as she strutted to her locker with Sango _besides_ her. InuYasha walked up to Kagome and tapped her shoulder. She glanced and shrugged him off.

"Can I talk to you, please?" InuYasha pleaded. She gave up and told Sango she'll be back.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"I just want to say that, can we still be friends...? I just realize that our bond is special to me and I don't want to loose it." InuYasha admitted and Kagome couldn't hold a grudge but she was deeply hurt.

"I don't know...let me think about it." Kagome walked away and InuYasha smiled like a child inwardly and walked away towards Kikyo's locker. Soon later, Kagome accepted his proposal and they became **distant** friends.


	4. Rose

♥Gysophillia

_Misstress Hanako_

Flower of chapter: _Rose - the flower of everyone's favorite. Beautiful and shines through out. It only dies if you don't take good care for it._

After a few months, a new kid had came to school, taking a liking towards Kagome. His name was Kouga Ookami. He was real nice and a great gentlemen. Within two months, InuYasha realized that Kagome had started dating him and he was, of course jealous. But he did tolerate with it. Even though he was dying inside without knowing it.Kikyo started noticing his discomfort and thought she should take it to the next level. She took him to her house at night and they had made love...but in the end, without noticing InuYasha called out Kagome's name instead of Kikyo...and she noticed, while he didn't. Everything started going down for InuYasha, especially his relationship with Kikyo. She had told him that he called Kagome's name and he didn't know why. He kept apologizing and again after the third time sleeping with Kikyo, she had enough. It was now clear to her that he really has some serious affections towards Kagome. She had to stop this.

Kouga and Kagome's relationship was steady and strong. Kagome never felt so loved before in her whole entire life. And she even had room to hang out with Sango. It wasn't as hard as she realized. She forgotten about her past relationship with InuYasha as she started dating Kouga. She never realized InuYasha's feelings as well and somehow her heart still tugged as she kisses Kouga.

A year has past since Kagome and Kouga dated and now they are juniors. A new student has enrolled and he takes a liking towards Sango. He also becomes close friends with InuYasha. His name is Miroku Houshi. Strange, but suits him...He soon hangs out with InuYasha alot and begins to flirt around with Sango, and basically every girl around him.

Kouga and Kagome has been pretty well but Kouga urges Kagome alot to take it to the next level. She doesn't feel ready and wants to wait until she is. InuYasha by the way is falling down and Kikyo begins cheating on him with her recent boyfriend, Onigumo Hiromi. InuYasha doesn't believe it while Miroku keeps insisting he leaves her. Kagome also knows and begins to bond with InuYasha by comforting him while he secretly enjoys his time he gets with her while she isn't with Kouga. InuYasha realizes...he loves Kagome dearly. She was his rose from the beginning...A few days later...

"Kagome...Why are you always here for me?" InuYasha asks desperately.

"...I don't know. I guess I just want to be there for you when you need me." Kagome responds while staring out the window.

"I treated you so bad, back then..." InuYasha says solemnly.

"It's okay. That was back then, we all moved on." Kagome smiles while sipping on her hot chocolate then putting it down.

InuYasha can't take it anymore and grips her shoulders tightly as she looks at him, stunned. He shakes crazily and his grip gets tighter as he seem like he's crying. And his eyebrows furrow...

"No! It's not okay!! I haven't!!!" InuYasha shouts and Kagome tilts her head to the side a bit, trying to comprehend what he is saying. "Back then, I never realized how much you meant to me. I treated you so badly and here you are now...helping me through my toughest situation. While I made your toughest situation worst!!"

Kagome smiles sympathetically, "Don't worry about it, InuYasha--"

He kisses her.

_**The world freezes**_.

"I can't hold back anymore!! I love you, Kagome Higurashi!!" InuYasha shouts and Kagome retracts hastidly. Stunned and not knowing what to say.

She runs away and tried to get herself away from any of this sticky situation...not again, she thought. Her heart races and her face heats up. That was the first time InuYasha has kissed her...and she never felt so alive. Even when Kouga kisses her...what was she to do?

InuYasha breaks up with Kikyo and she secretly cheers because she won't have no burden on her back anymore. InuYasha tries to talk to Kagome and she avoids him. Kouga sees that she is becoming distant and starts talking to the cheerleading captain, Ayame Sanada. Sango sees and warns Kagome, but she refuses to listen. Why is it that InuYasha always brings trouble? Kagome thought. But she smiles and touches her lips.

"I just loved the way he kissed me." And her eyes widen.

_I just __**loved**__ the way he kissed me. _She restated that and realized she really did love him. Eversince they were little. She just didn't know the definition in her own standards.

Love is in many definitions, but what matters is the way you define it. And with that said Kagome walked into the girls' bathroom to wash her face, only to hear moaning and she looks around to find Kouga making out with Ayame. Kagome gets heart broken and runs away.

The next day, she couldn't handle it and broke up with Kouga. Leaving him speechless, yet grateful. He had no more secrets to hide. Sango and Miroku still had their fits but they had a plan to make InuYasha encounter Kagome by "fate." Sango calls Kagome to meet her at the cherry blossom tree and Miroku does the same to InuYasha.

Right now, Kagome is sitting on the bench that was hanging swiftly from the incredibly large cherry blossom tree that was rooted a few yards away from her school. Her eyes staring up at the clouds that drifts above her and for a moment, she looks like she is in deep thought. Breaking out of her trance, her wanderous eyes finds a musculine figure approaching her, slowly. It was him. She tried hard to focuse and she gets a dejavu of this scene...Within the next few moments, he stood infront of her, smiling weakly.

"Hey, Kagome." He spoke, voice full of doubt and confusion. Kagome looked up at him and smiled weakly before answering.

"Hey, InuYasha..." She replied, sounding a bit confused as well.

As soon as the two catch up, InuYasha asks Kagome a personal question,

"Do you ever have regrets about our past?" Kagome turns to him and thinks for a bit.

"...only if we could've taken it to the point of love." She responded.

"I think that we were there...just didn't realize it." InuYasha states and Kagome nods.

"I don't know why but everytime I'm with you, I can just be myself...not anyone else. And I really appreciate that Kagome..." InuYasha states something that Kagome remembers herself say...but in opposite words.

_"Everytime I'm with you...I feel that I have to be someone else."_

"Ironic huh?" Kagome replies. He looks at her, confused. "Long time ago, everytime I was around you...I felt like someone else." InuYasha nods his head in shame.

"...but I really do mean it when I said I cared." InuYasha reminds her. "And...when I said...I love you."

Kagome smiles delicately and leans in closer. InuYasha turns red but lets her lean in, awaiting her arrival descending on his lips.

"...and I love you too."

_Kagome was definitely...InuYasha's rose._

**o.w.a.r.i.**


End file.
